


Marvel Imagines/Oneshots

by MaxsHuman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxsHuman/pseuds/MaxsHuman
Summary: Based on:"There's an angel outside.", "Angels don't exist, sweethert.", "Who is that over there then?"





	1. Who I will be writing for

Clint Barton mainly because he deserves all the love in this world, but other Avengers and Marvel characters that I am familiar with will be making an appearance too.  
  
I am still trying to get back into writing, so these might not be the best, but I hope you guys will still enjoy them regardless.


	2. Clint Barton - Angel (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on:
> 
> "There's an angel outside.", "Angels don't exist, sweethert.", "Who is that over there then?"

Clint was tired and all he wanted was to have just one night of good sleep. No interruptions, no nothing. But the missions kept on coming, one after the other and it seemed like they would never stop. _ ‘You need a break,’ _ Natasha told him after he almost fell asleep while flying the Quinjet. _ ‘I’ll drop you off home. Don’t worry about Fury. I’ll deal with him.’ _ Arguing about this with his best friend never even crossed his mind. He simply nodded, moving himself to the back of the aircraft and laying across a couple of seats attached to the side.

He managed to get just a little bit of sleep, maybe two hours, before they arrived at the farm. The moment he stepped inside the house, his daughter and son ran downstairs, and wrapped their arms around him, not even giving him a chance to set his gear down. “I know, I know. I missed you too, guys,” he chuckled, exhaustion still evident in his voice, as he crouched down to hug them both.

He hasn’t seen them in person for almost three months now, with the overabundance of missions, and he missed them more than he missed the sleep. He didn’t want to let go, but hearing his wife’s footsteps, he reluctantly did it and made his way over to her, wrapping her in a soft hug. “Why didn’t you call before you came?”

“Shh. No talking,” Clint whispered, resting his head on her shoulder, relaxing as he felt her run her hands up and down his back, sleep starting to take over.

“Okay. Lets get you to bed before you fall asleep here on me.”

-

Clint raised his head a little too quickly as he heard something fall on the floor and shatter, soon followed by the sound of children laughing. He relaxed, realizing he is back home with his family, letting his head fall back down on the pillow as he turned to to lay on his back. He groaned as he stretched his arms above him as best as he could, every muscle in his body tense and aching. “I’m getting too old for this shit,” he huffed, stretching once more before slowly dragging himself out of the bed and going downstairs.  
  
“Morning,” Laura greeted him as she walked over, pecking him on the lips. “Slept well, I hope?”  
“I slept like a log,” he replied, accepting a cup of coffee from her and taking a sip.

Before he could ask how long he slept for, Lyla came running inside waving her hands around. “Dad! Dad! There’s and angel outside!”  
Raising a brow, he looked at his wife, unsure if he hear his daughter right before looking back down at Layla. “I’m sorry?”  
“There’s an angel outside,” she repeated.  
“Angels don’t exist, sweetheart. Not down here on Earth at least. They are up there, in Heaven,” he said with a small sigh, crouching down.  
“Who is that over there then?” Lyla asked, pointing outside.

He frowned, looking in the direction she was pointing. His eyes landed on a figure standing amongst the trees, hidden, yet visible. His instincts kicked in right away, moving his daughter behind him and calling for his son. He didn’t know who it was nor he was expecting anyone. The only people who knew about this place were Fury and rest of The Avengers. The person standing there was neither of them and he wasn’t about to risk anything. Ignoring the pain still in his body, he grabbed the bow from the dresser in the hallway, a few arrows from the quiver and stalked over to the back doors, telling his family to stay where they are. Putting one on the string, he pushed the doors open and aimed at the person as he walked out, fully intending to release it, but he froze as he heard a voice in his head.

_ ‘There’s no need for that, Clint. I am not here to hurt you or your family.’ _

He tilted his head to the side, watching as the person raised its hands up as if surrendering, a pair of wings unfurling behind from behind it.

_ ‘I promise. I just came to see my friend.’ _ the voice said again.

“Who is it? Do you want me to call Fury?”

Clint glanced back at Laura. “I don’t know.”

_ ‘Think back to when you were a part of a freakshow.’ _

His head snapped back outside, narrowing his eyes. _ ‘Freakshow? What freak…the circus.’ _ Straightening himself up, he lowered the bow down and took a few careful steps outside as he thought back to when he was still a part of the circus, performing tricks for people and not making much and to the only person from the same circus that called it a freakshow.

_ “If I wasn’t a joker myself, I’d be offended by that word, but you should still pay attention to what you say. Not everyone will think the same as me,” Clint said as he climbed up next to Selene and sat down, being careful of her wings. _  
_“You know I don’t care what others think,” she replied, curling her wings close to her body to give him some more space. “And what can they even do if they hear me? They can’t ‘fire me’. I’m their newest ‘freak’ moneymaker. Hence why I said welcome to the freakshow.”_  
_“You’re not a freak.”  
_ _“No. I’m just a human with wings.”_

No. It can’t be her. Last he heard from or about her was 10 years ago, when the news about the circus, the same one she was in, was caught on fire. Someone did it intentionally, making sure it consumes every so fast that no one will be able to put it out. Whoever did that, got what they wanted. Nothing survived, not even the people making up the crew. He refused to believe it at first, but when the pictures of the bodies burned beyond recognition surfaced, one of which had prior to that looked like a pair of wings, he knew it was her and felt like a part of him burned down too. Selene was one of his best friends, someone who he tried to get to leave with him and make something with their lives, but she was just as stubborn as he was.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he dropped the stuff from his hands on the ground and got down from the patio, making fast, almost running steps towards the forest surrounding his farm. “Selene?”  
“It has been a while, hasn’t it, Francis?”

The moment his middle name, the name no one ever used, fell from her lips, Clint began running, almost tackling her down as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could. “I thought you were…”  
“Dead? Yeah, everyone did, but I guess I’m not,” Selene replied, returning the hug with equal strength. “It’s so good to see you, Clint.”

-

Selene was the first one to break the hug, lifting her head up to have a proper look at her friend. He looked different than the last time she saw him, older, but he could see in his glazed-over eyes that he was still the same person she met all those years back. He was still the same guy who went out of his way to make sure she had everything she needed while they were still in the same circus, even returned after deciding to leave it and go do something else time and time again, trying to get her to come with him with all his might, but she was equally stubborn as he was, refusing his offer every time. Oh, how she wished she listened to him. If she did, she wouldn’t have to witness her family, the group of people who accepted her as she was, fall victim of someone’s hatred towards circuses, succumbing to the fiery destruction herself soon after.

“Where the hell have you been all this time?” Clint asked, placing his shaky hands on her cheeks. “How did you even survive all that?”  
“I’ve been trying to find you, but you aren’t exactly the easiest person to find,” she replied, placing her hands on top of his. “How I survived? It’s a story that would take a long to tell,” she added, looking over his shoulders and towards the house.

A woman around her age walked outside, followed by that same girl from earlier and another little boy. Clint followed her gaze for a moment before looking back at her.

“Listen. How about I come back some other time, preferably when your kids aren’t around? I think I freaked out your little girl enough,” she said as she lowered her hands and took a step back.  
“Lyla? Nah. She thought you were an angel. I was the one who freaked out,” he said with a small chuckle. “Coming back later might be a smart idea, considering I will have a whole hell of a lot to explain to my family now.”


	3. Clint Barton - Angel (Part 2)

_She was completely helpless and all she could do was stand there and watch as the flames consumed everything around. Everything her family family worked it’s ass of for and for what? Only for someone to set it ablaze, not giving a single fuck about if anyone’s going to get hurt in the process. She tried to fly away earlier and ask for help but the fire was too high and too hot for her to do so and the smoke filled her lungs so much that it was just a matter of seconds before she would lose consciousness. They even attempted to put the flames out, but everything they did only seemed to only make them stronger and spread faster._

_She closed her eyes as she lowered herself down to her knees, a single tear rolling out of her eye and drying out right away under the intense heat, her mind drifting off to Clint. She wondered where her best friend was and what he was doing while she waited for the inevitable. Is he safe and okay and how she should have listened to him and should have taken him up on his offer and how things might have been different if she did. Everything could have still been standing and her ‘family’ alive._

_“I’m sorry…”_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she moved her left wing towards her, twisting it slightly to get a better look at the back of it and running her fingers softly over a small burn mark. Everything healed up except that one small spot; becoming the only visible proof of what she went through. It was barely an inch in size, but it was giving a whole hell of a lot of issues. From pain that would make her want to rip both wings out and make the pain stop to burning sensation lasting for just a few short moments and the inability to fly for as long and as high as she could in the past. Before she could fly for hours without having to stop and now, she can fly for barely five minutes and has to rely on wind currents.

_‘I know you explained this to me in the past, but I honestly forgot how it works. It’s been way too long.’_ Clint’s voice appeared in her head and she smiled.

_‘This is exactly how it works. Just think something and I’ll hear you.’_

Her ability to connect and have conversations with someone of her choosing just by thinking remained unchanged and she was more than happy to still have it. Although the connection was broken after the incident, she managed to reestablish it a week ago, after finally finding Clint.

_‘Okay, good. Well, I just put the kids to sleep and you’re more than welcome to come over.’_

_‘Alright. Give me around ten minutes and I’ll be there.’_

-

_Clint chuckled from his spot as he watched Selene struggle with a small twig stuck in between the feathers on her right wing. It was amusing to watch her as she folded her wing, twisted it and what not, but failing to reach that small piece of wood. She even shook it, but it stayed there._

_“Oh come on,” she huffed, turning to look at him with a frown as she heard him laugh. “This is not funny.”_

_“You’re right, it’s not. It’s hilarious,” he stuck his tongue out at her before getting up and walking over._

_“Fuck you, Barton,” she frowned again._

_“Maybe later,” he smirked. “Right now, I’m gonna help you and move this out of the way so it doesn’t bother you anymore.”_

_Selene rolled her eyes and shook her head, mumbling something incoherently under her breath, allowing Clint to clean her wing. Carefully, he spread the feather surrounding the twig, taking it between two fingers of his other hand and gently pulled it out, making sure he doesn’t accidentally pull a feather with it. He touched them a number of times since they first met four years ago, sometimes accidentally and other times when she let him do so, yet, he still couldn’t believe how soft they were; almost as if he was touching a…_

A gust of wind snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up, seeing Selene land just a few feet away from where he was sitting and he smiled.

“How was the flight?” he asked, patting the empty spot next to him.

“It was alright,” she shrugged, opting to sit down on the grass. “I’m good here. It’s much more comfortable.”

“Right. How could I forget? Miss Royal Pain In My Ass has to be comfortable at all times,” he said jokingly as he made his way over to her, bringing two cups of coffee with him.

“Not always, but if your ass does hurt, you know I can take care of that,” she said as she lifted her hands up and made grabby motions with them, her face serious.

Shaking his head, he handed her one of the cups as he sat down to her right. Neither of them said a word for a few minutes and simply enjoyed their hot drinks and each other’s company like it has been only a day since they last saw each other and not years.

“My healing ability,” Selene said, staring up at the night sky. “That’s the reason how I was able to survive. Up until that point, I had absolutely no idea it was strong enough to revive me, for the lack of a better word, and heal my whole body,” she continued, setting her cup down. “Even “regrow” these,” she added, stretching her wings out for a moment.

“Some things you don’t find out until shit happens,” Clint said with a sigh, not tearing his gaze away from her. “So, where were you?”

-

“So, Mexico?”

“First three years, yeah. I still haven’t figured out how I got there, but that’s where I woke up. Considering I couldn’t fly, I didn’t have much of a choice but to stay there until I got my abilities back,” Selene replied, taking a bite of a cookie Clint brought outside earlier. “I had to figure out how to blend in and pass as a normal human being and earn some money so I can get out of there and get back to the States. You wanna know what my first thought was when I finally got here? You.” she said honestly. “I didn’t even think about anything else. I had to find you, but I had no idea where to start. I went everywhere, Canada even, checking a handful of circuses on my way, thinking you might have joined another one for whatever reason. In 2012, I was walking through Detroit, taking a small break from the search, when I saw the news about the battle in New York. The city getting destroyed, aliens flying everywhere, Gods, superheroes...I didn’t recognize any of them, not counting Stark because that man is everywhere...then I saw you, fighting amongst them. I finally found you after all these years and...as strange as it is going to sound, I felt like I could breathe properly again. I did my research as best as I could to learn as much as I can while I tried to get in touch with you. And here we are, two years and a week later.”

“You couldn’t talk to me the way you did earlier?” Clint asked, furrowing his brows a little.

“No. I tried, but the connection was broken, until a week ago when I saw you in person and re-established it. So, if you had a migraine, sorry.”

“Kinda did, but you’re cool. I had worse.”


End file.
